


Welcome home

by koreabooeauty



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, bts, kids - Fandom, orphanage - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: When a young girl finds bambam by himself in a crowded street about to be yelled at by a man what happens?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my story! Please enjoy

"Hey mister!" A small girl yelled at a boy who was trying to talk to a man who appeared to be very angry.

 

The tall boy pointed his finger at himself and looking around. 

"Yeah you!" She said running to him and holding onto his hand.

"Sorry mister! My brother doesn't know where he's going sometimes!" 

She told the man while shrugging.  
Pulling the boy along while running away from the man before he could yell at the two. 

 

"C'mon slowpoke!" She yelled while giggling. Having no other choice he ran with the small child. After running for a while they got to a really big building. 

 

Pushing open the small fence and walking inside, her small feet led him around the building walls.

Once they got to the backyard which had a few children running around. She plopped on the floor motioning for him to sit with her.

 

Once he did she looked at him and sighed.  
"So how are you?"she asked tilting her head in a questioning manner.  
"Um. I'm fine?" He said tilting his head in the same manner.

Looking at the boys face he looked like he could be seventeen.  
He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans. He had a black leather jacket over his shirt and converse on.

 

"You're fine?" She asked the boy. He nodded. "Okay, what's your name then?" She asked him so she wouldn't have to keep calling him the boy.

 

"Oh! My name is bambam!" He exclaimed proudly. "My name is Lanna. It's nice to meet you!" She said happily.

 

Thrusting out her hand so they could shake. He stuck out his hand slowly as if not sure. Taking his hand in a firm grip, she shook it up and down. Letting go of his hand and letting her hand fall to her side.

 

"Are you hungry? Miss Anna is going to call us for lunch soon." 

She asked bambam while staying up and brushing off her butt.

 

"Hungry? Uh yeah." He said nodding and standing up at the same time.

 

"Okay! Follow me!" She said and started walking to the back door.  
Following the girl he took notice of her outfit.

She had two brown braids that went to her shoulders. She was wearing a pink sweater that had a few holes in it. She was wearing gray leggings which were dirty on the knees and the butt. But her shoes were the worst. 

They didn't match and were breaking. You could go to a graveyard and find something more lively and less likely to fall apart then her shoes.

 

Continuing to follow her they eventually made it inside the building to which he saw a few more children.

 

"Lanna, who's that?" A blonde girl with pigtails asked.

 

"That's bambam. He doesn't speak very much." She said slowing down.

 

"Miss Anna said lunch was done." A red haired boy told the three of them while walking over to what looked to be the bathroom.

 

"Okay! Audrey can you take bambam to wash his hands and to the table?" Lanna asked the blonde girl. 

 

"Okie dokie!" Audrey said saluting.

 

Grabbing bambam's hand and leading him to the bathroom. By herself Lanna went to go find Miss Anna. 

Walking through the hallway she found miss Anna in the dining room setting up for lunch.

 

"Miss Anna? I brought someone to eat with us!" The brunette told the elder. 

 

"Okay Lanna! Can you go get another set of plates and forks?" Miss Anna asked her not even looking at the girl, continuing to place plates at the table.

 

"Yes mam!" Lanna said and darted to the kitchen. 

"Bambam sit here!" Audrey told the boy. "Okay." He said sitting down on the chair she had pointed to.

 

Lanna raced over with a few more plates and forks. Passing them over to a tall boy so he could set them out. 

Pulling herself on to her chair. "Hi bambam!" Lanna said waving to the boy. "Hi." He said waving back.

 

Once all the plates were out miss Anna and the tall boy started serving everyone. On each plate there was a spoonful of pasta and on the side was potatoes and corn. In the middle of the table there was small loaves of bread.

 

Once everyone was served and seated it was time to eat. "You may now eat!" Miss Anna's stern voice rang. All the children picked up thief forks and started eating.

 

"Bambam? You can eat now." Lanna told the boy. "Okay." He picked up his fork to eat. Everyone eating what was on their plate.

 

Once they were done they say quietly and waited. Once bambam finished all the kids screeched. "Thank you miss Anna!" With that everyone got up and started leaving.

 

The people on dish duty started cleaning up. Lanna scrambled off her chair and motioned for bambam to do the same.

 

"Cmon bambam!" Once he was off the chair she grabbed him by the hand and led him out. 

"Bye Audrey!" She yelled waving to the blonde girl who was now cleaning up. "Bye bye Lanna!" Audrey yelled unable to wave with all the plates in her hand.

Walking out of the room towards the backyard again. Feeling his phone ring in his pocket, he took his free hand and took it out. 

He had a text message. 'Bambam? Where are you?' His members were used to him wandering off. Before he texted back a reply he realized he had no clue where they were.

 

"Lanna? Where are we?" The girl turned around in surprise.  
"We're at Willow grove orphanage silly!" She said looking at him bewilderedly.

 

"How do you spell that?" He asked sheepishly.  
"Dunno I'm only five." She said shrugging. "Uh.." he trailed off.

"You could take a picture of the sign?" "Oh yeah!" He said and went to walk off. 

"Wrong way!" She said grabbing his hand and continued walking towards the front door.  
Behind the fence there was a small sign. 

 

It was standing straight and nicely painted.  
"Over there! You can Take the picture!" She said. 

Walking over to the sign he snapped a picture.  
Texting the picture and sending his reply. 'A girl brought me here'.  
Walking back over to Lanna.

 

"Is someone coming for you?" She asked him. "Yes." He said nodding.

 

"Okay! I'll wait with you." She said sitting on the stairs. Bambam sat next to her and started playing with his hands.

 

"You look like my brother." Lanna told him. "Brother?" Bambam asked her. "My brother doesn't live here anymore though. He got adopted." 

She said while looking at the street.  
"Adopted?" Bambam questioned not knowing the meaning. 

"Yea." She said nodding. Feeling his phone vibrate again, he pulled it out. 

'Oh we'll come get you. A girl took you?' Not seeing a reason to text back he just locked his phone and put it in his pocket.  
Both of the sitting for a while. 

 

"Bathroom?" Bambam questioned.  
"Walk straight and to your left." She told the boy while motioning it with her hands.

 

"I'll wait here!" She said when he stood up. He walked into the building and went to find the bathroom. A few minutes later Lanna saw a group of boys walk toward the building.

 

Standing up and jumping off the stair she was on. Once on the ground she raced over to the sign waiting for them to get closer.

 

"Hi! Are you bambam's friends?" She asked the closest boy. The boy had black hair and a plump lips. It looked little like he panicked so another boy answered. "Yeah we are. Where is he though?" He said crouching down so they were eye to eye.

 

"He want to the bathroom!" She exclaimed. "I'll go get him!" She said racing over to the stairs. A few minutes and A lady came out.

 

"Can I help you boys?" She asked wiping her hands on her pants. "We're looking for our friend bambam." A black haired boy with a pink hat answered.

 

"Oh, sorry Lanna just sometimes takes people to come eat if they look lonely." She said smiling at them.

 

"Would you like to come in?" She asked the male. "Sure!" He answered. Smiling at him she turned around and led them inside.

 

"Lanna? Please bring bambam!" She called leading them to the kitchen.

 

"Would you like a glass of water?" She asked the boys. "No thank you." The black haired male with a pink hat said. 

 

"Okay, please sit until Lanna comes with your friend.  
"Okay."he said sitting on a chair. Following his lead the five sat down.

 

"This isn't what I thought a orphanage would like." A different boy with dirty blonde hair spoke.  
"Oh yes. Our orphanage is the best in the state. Always a clean space for the children." She said smiling at the males.  
Hearing a pair of footsteps come closer to the kitchen.

 

"Miss Anna! We're here!" Lanna said skipping into the room bambam following closely behind.

'Oh bambam welcome back." The boy with red hair and eye smiles told bambam. Bambam in response dabbed at him while walking toward the group. 

 

"Mister you should look after your son better." Lanna told the black haired boy with a pink hat on. 

"He's not my son!" He said incredulously.

"Do i look old enough to be a dad?" He asked her.

"Yep!" She said nodding after thinking for a second.

He crinkled his nose in response. 

A phone rang and the black haired boy with no hat left to go answer it outside.

 

"He was gonna get yelled at by the orange man!"

"The orange man?" The boy with the hat asked.

"Yeah, he sells oranges!"  
She said like it was obvious. The other boy with no hat came back inside and gave his phone to the pink hat boy she was talking to. 

 

He read what was on the phone and looked at him. Speaking in a weird language to him she asked a different boy who had dirty blonde hair.

 

"Are you guys aliens?"  
He laughed and shook his head. "No we come from a different country."

 

"A country? Like Antarctica? Do you guys live with penguins?" She asked quickly.

 

He laughed harder. "Sadly we don't! We live in Asia." He said once he was able to stop laughing.

 

"Do they have penguins in Asia?" She asked him. "I think in zoos." He answered.

 

"Miss Anna says zoos are bad cause the keep them in cages. And away from their parents." She said to him.

 

"Well sometimes there good. Like If an animals hurt they can get fixed at the zoo." He answered her.

 

"That's good. They don't have to be like us then! At least we're not in cages." She said laughing.

 

"Oh yeah I guess." He said looking uncomfortable when reminded that the little girl didn't have a mom or dad.

 

Noticing that two of his friends were gone he turned around and started speaking to them in the weird language to.

'Where'd Jackson and jaebum go?' He asked youngJae.

'I don't know Jackson asked the lady something and they went somewhere.'

 

"Lanna! Lanna!" Audrey yelled running towards the brunette. "What Audrey?" She asked the blonde.

"They're adopting you?" She yelled.

"They are? You are?" She asked the dirty blonde boy she was speaking to.

"That's what they said in the office! Lanna! You're gonna have a family!" Audrey said hugging the girl.

 

"I guess." Jackson and jaebum came out of the office together and Miss Anna followed them.

 

"Lanna get your stuff! They're adopting you" miss Anna said happily. 

"Me?" Lanna said raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yep. Now hurry up!" Lanna looked at the lady but went upstairs nonetheless. 

 

'Jackson? What the hell?' Mark asked him in Korean. 'Manager said to adopt her.'  
He said answering in Korean.

 

Hearing a car horn Jackson went outside.  
The five males looked at jaebum with questioning stares. 

Jackson came back with their manager and a hair stylist.  
'Noona what's going on?' Bambam asked her. 'You'll see' she answered him and the five of them went inside the office.

 

"I'm back." Lanna said carrying down a pink bag and a small bear in between her arms.

 

"Um hi." Mark said. Figuring that they should introduce themselves.

"I'm mark. That in the blue sweater is yugyeoum. 

In the green hoodie is junior. The black jacket is bambam but you know that. The pink shirt is youngjae. 

The boy with the hat is Jackson and the other one is jaebum or jb."

 

"That's a lot of names." She said. Before he could say anything else the five came our of the office. 

 

Lanna saw them and waved to Miss Anna. She came closer and bent down to Lanna's level.

 

"They're adopting you Lanna. So now you have a family. This is for you Lanna." 

 

Miss Anna said handing her a necklace. It was a silver chain with a small pink flower in the middle. It was Lanna's favorite necklace Miss Anna had.

 

"Thank you miss Anna!" Lanna said and attempted to put it on. Miss Anna turned her around and put in on for her.

 

"Have fun Lanna!" She said to the girl and waving once done. "Bye Miss Anna!" Lanna said waving. Taking bambam's hand she started walking to out of the building.

Without looking back she led him to the car. When he looked at her he saw small tears going down her face.

 

Panicking he motioned to mark to take her. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked her while picking her up. 

 

"I'm leaving my only house. I'm leaving my brother and all my friends. And going to Asia, where there are no penguins!" She cried into his shoulder.

 

"I know and it's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry." He said while using one hand to stroke her back.  
Letting the other boys pile into the car first.

"Okay. I'm done." She said wiping her tears. "Feel better?" He asked. "Yeah." She said smiling at him.

 

Getting in the car so they could buckle her up. She'd be fine she realized.  
"Are there any bears in Asia?" She asked out loud. "Only in zoos I think. And In the country maybe." Mark asked buckling her up.

 

"Are we gonna live in the country?" She asked him. "No we live in the city." Jackson answered. 

"Good I don't like bears." She said.

"What's your favorite animals?" Mark asked.  
"Baby pigs." She said. 

"Pigs? Why? But they are dirty." Jackson exclaimed.

"Because they are very nice and they don't care whether you smell or not." 

 

Lanna said leaning her head on to mark. Slowly letting herself be lulled away from the rocking back and forth from the car.

 

The seven boys in the car wonde what just happened. 

Two hours and somehow they've acquired a small child.

 

Literally who does that.

 

Got7 apparently.


End file.
